A New Place, New Adventure
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: This is my first installment in the Lion Guard fanfiction. This does come off of the third season which I think was great but needs more. With Kion and Rani as King and Queen of the Tree of Life, new things will happen. New villains, new adventures, new places. Join Kion, Rani, and all their family and friends as they meet the new challenge in life. (KionxRani) etc.
1. A New Enemy

_AN: This is going to be my first actual Lion King/Guard story. I have made one in the past that has been discontinued and was not written that well. _

_This story will be after Kion's coronation at the Tree of Life. So, if you have not seen the new episodes in season three, you can go watch them first on watchtlg .netlify .com_

_You can PM me for any ideas you might have. This story is basically my continuation of season three. _

_I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

**A New Enemy**

The sun was rising in the west of this beautiful evening. Kion and Rani were on a cliff's edge looking out over their land in which they vowed to rule and protect.

They continued to look out over the land. It has only been one week since Kion's coronation. All the Pride Landers and Out Landers who came, have left and went back to their homes.

Little to the King and Queen's knowledge that there was someone sneaking into the tree of life. This animal, that had no good intentions, was an African wild dog by the name of Kuibo.

Kuibo was a nasty little fella full of mischievous craftiness. He works alone and never wants anyone's help. He has a personal vendetta against any royalty. He was in the Pride Lands trying to cause chaos in the pride, but in the end, he was defeated by Vitani and her Lioness Guard. He had never heard of the Tree of Life but when he was spying on Simba and the rest of the royal family, he got the information he wanted.

All he got was how to get there. All he wants to do is to cause chaos for any royals especially young ones who don't have the experience like the older and wiser ones. Kion and Rani were young enough for them to be his next targets.

He arrived before the Pride Landers before Kion's coronation. During the coronation, he was hiding in the mountain pass. He saw Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, Mama Binturong, and their followers try and get in but Vitani and her Guard were helping the Night Pride during that time. Kuibo saw those guys get destroyed by the Lioness Guard, so he decided to wait until everyone was gone and everything was back to normal.

Now, was his time to strike the first blow. He sneaked in the mountain pass without letting Anga, Ono, or Ullu know that he even exists. Once he left the pass, he saw the Tree of Life.

He smiled a devilish smile and started to chuckle, "This is going to be fun," he said in his young voice, "They won't know what hit them."

Kuibo doesn't really want to eat rare animals. All he wants is to have the King and Queen go into a panic because of all the chaos he will cause.

He snuck over to the top of the mountain pass and he saw some loose rocks. By seeing how narrow the pass is and how many rocks it will take to block the pass. He walked over to the loose rock and pushed as hard as he could. It moved the slits bit but was very heavy for the young dog.

Eventually, the rocky was close to the edge. Knowing this, Kuibo stopped pushing looked over the edge. He saw that Baliyo, Rani's younger brother, and Surak, her uncle, were coming down the path.

"This is the wrong time for them," Kuibo said as he kicked the rock for it to fall into the pass knocking other rocks while falling. The other rocks started to fall as well blocking the pass.

"Hehehehe, HA!" Kuibo chuckled, "Those two lions can't go there now."

Surak was cut off from Baliyo, "Baliyo! Are you there?!" he shouted.

"I am… here… under… the… rocks…," Baliyo said struggling to speak because of all the rocks on him.

"Don't worry Baliyo, we'll get you out," Ullu said as she flew up to them.

"Ullu, go get Kion and Rani," Surak ordered.

"That is what I will do," the owl said as she went to find the King and Queen.

* * *

Kuibo laughed again, this time loud enough for Surak to hear.

"Who's there?" Surak asked.

You will find out soon enough," Kuibo yelled back while looking Surak in the eye.

Then Kuibo disappeared. Just as he did, Kion and Rani came with Ullu behind them.

Rani then said, "Surak. What happened? Where's Baliyo?"

"I'm… in… here...," Baliyo struggled to say under the rocks.

"We were attacked by a wild dog," Surak said.

"How did a wild dog do this much damage?" Kion asked, surprised that a wild African dog could do all this.

"I don't know, but we need to be wary of his presence. He could be bad news for us." Surak said.

* * *

Kion used his roar and cleared the rocks and got Baliyo out from under them.

"Thanks' Kion," Baliyo said.

"No problem. Are you hurt in any way?" Kion said.

"No, I'm fine, but it seems that we have a new enemy."

"Ya, and that is not good," Rani said.

"What was it again that attack you?" Kion asked.

"It was a wild dog," Surak said.

"Was he alone?"

"Yes. At least he looked alone. He must be strong if he could put that rock over."

Kion and Rani then looked at each other in confusion. A wild dog just blocked the mountain pass and could have hurt Baliyo.

"Well, I guess we need to start looking out for this dog," Rani said to Kion.

"Well it is your time to patrol my Queen," the king said.

"Ya, I guess so. Have a good night's sleep my king," Rani said as she nuzzled Kion in the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Hahaha," Kuibo laughed maniacally. He just stole Kelly and his friends' bamboo from the bamboo stand. "They call me Kuibo for a reason," he said has he had the bamboo in his mouth. Kuibo then ran out of sight and ran all the way to the pass. He dug a hole and through the bamboo in it. "Even though, I hate that food."

* * *

_AN: I know that other people have started their own versions of the continuation. I hope you guys loved this first real installation for me on the Lion Guard Fanfiction Archive._

_As for the new villain, Kuibo. He is an African Wild Dog. He almost looks like Janja but has more black fur with brown/white spots, bigger ears, and is a whole lot younger. His name means 'stealer' in Swahili. _

_If any of you want to use him for your stories you can PM me and ask for my permission. It will most likely be a yes anyway, but also give me credit for the name. _


	2. A New Friend

_AN: Here is the second chapter of this story. Let's just say something good happens._

**A New Place, New Adventure**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Friend**

Due to the earlier encounter with Kiubo. Baliyo was made to go see Makini to make sure he was ok. Meanwhile, the rest of the Night Pride was patrolling the Kingdom while Kion and his half of the pride were sleeping. Rani and her half were in the tundra part of the Tree of Life.

Just as they thought that everything was peaceful, they heard a howl in the distance. The howl was coming from the top of a mountain. The lions looked up a saw the silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon. Soon enough more wolves joined in the night howl.

It didn't take long for the three lions, Rani, Nirmala, and Surak, to be surrounded by what they thought was an ambush. Wolves surrounded them in all directions. The three lions got into a defensive stance and were ready to defend.

"HALT!" echoed through the land. All the wolves stopped and sat at attention like the British royal guards. Two wolves were then seen in the distance walking up to the lions. Then, Rani could see two older wolves she saw that they had markings on their left shoulders that were the face of a wolf. She looked around her and notice they all had the same markings.

As they got even closer, they were both Gray Wolves. One male and the other, a female. The male was grey/white on his belly and chin, his eyes were highlighted with white fur around them, a gray muzzle, and dark gray on his back and tail. The tips of his paws were black. The female almost looked like an arctic wolf, but she had light gray on her back and gray on her muzzle like Lupe's.

They stopped in front of the three lions. The two wolves stared at the lions to get a good look when they saw the light grayish blue marking on Rani's forehead their eyes went wide. They both stepped back and bowed their heads.

"You are the new Queen of the Tree of Life. I'm I right?" the male asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Queen Rani. Who are you?" Rani answered.

The two wolves lifted their heads and the female answered, "I am Queen Artemis, and this is my mate, King Lupe. Our kingdom borders yours in the tundra. You have wandered into our land."

"What Kingdom is this?" Rani asked skeptically.

"This is the Ice Mountains Kingdom," Lupe said in a stern voice.

"The Ice Mountains Kingdom? Rani, this is the Kingdom where the wolves are the rulers. They have some of the most powerful armies in this whole area," Surak explained, "They would be a good ally for us."

"Really?" Rani questioned.

"Indeed. This is only one of our armies. Our land is 3x bigger than yours our other armies are patrolling our other borders. At night and switch when the day comes," Lupe said.

"Just like how we do it in the Tree of Life," Nirmala stated.

"Oh?" asked Lupe.

"We protect the Tree of Life with another lion, my little brother Baliyo, during the night. During the day my mate Kion and his group of animals protect the Tree of Life," Rani answered.

"May I ask what happened to your brother? If he is not with you then something happened," Artemis questioned.

"Earlier, Baliyo and I were attacked by a Wild Dog. He rolled some boulders over a cliff and they almost crushed him," Surak described.

"Did you say Wild Dog?" said a red fox who came from behind one of Lupe's soldiers. He had a different marking on his left shoulder. It was different from the wolves around. It was a leaf that looked like it was blowing in the wind. He had the bottom half from head to tail was white. The top of his body was red-orange and his ears were tipped with black.

"Redstone? What is it?" Lupe asked.

"Did it say its name?" the red fox known as Redstone asked Surak.

"Yes, he said his name was Kuibo," Surak replied.

Redstone's eyes went wide, "Kuibo is nothing but trouble. All he does is cause chaos. My only guess why he is targeting your kingdom is because you and your mate are young. Am I right?"

"Yes, Kion and I are young rulers. Wait, you know him?" Rani asked walking up to the fox.

"Know him? We loathe him. Not too long ago he made the Ice Mountains erupt in a civil war. The only reason why we are not fighting each other anymore is because of-," Redstone paused to calm down, "Queen Janna."

"You knew my grandmother?" Rani asked in surprise.

"Yes," Lupe stated, "she helped us reform our kingdom into its once former glory. She was the queen of not only the Tree of Life but also our queen as well for a short time."

"She was?" Nirmala questioned.

"Yes," Artemis continued for Lupe, "After we as a kingdom forgive one another. She gave up the throne. The whole kingdom wanted us, Lupe and I, to be the new king and queen of the Ice Mountains."

"She didn't just stop at the Tree of Life. She went to other broken kingdoms to heal them as well," Rani whimpered.

"We are sorry for your loss. Queen Janna will be missed in this kingdom," Lupe said with is head down to mourn. When he did that Artemis followed with Redstone and then the rest of the army who was present.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Rani and the rest of the Night Pride asked Lupe this question, "How many armies do you have?"

Lupe answered, "Well, we have one large army. We split up each of the six divisions into two brigades within the division. Then those two brigades into three battalions each. Divisions 1, 2, and 3 are our border patrols. In division 2, who protects and patrols our border with the Pride Lands/Out Lands, Alpha Brigade is the day patrol while Bravo Brigade is the night patrol. Each brigade splits the border patrol area into three sections. Now, for example, the Pride Lands section is for Division 2, Alpha Brigade, Battalion 4.

"That is very complex. How do you control all soldiers and how many are in each Battalion?" asked Surak.

It was Artemis's turn to speak, "We can control the division through something called a chain of command. The chain of command is the order in which authority and power in an organization are wielded and delegated from our top six generals, who are in command of each division, to every troop at every level of the organization. Instructions flow downward along the chain of command and accountability flows upward. In each Battalion, there are 10 animals. Not just wolves. We also have brown bears, polar bears, red foxes, falcons, and snow owls. Now since there are 10 animals in each battalion, that means that there are 30 animals in each Brigade. Because there are two brigades in each division, each division consists of 60 animals. That then means that our army is 180 animals strong."

Rani, Nirmala, and Surak's mouths were agape. 180 animals are a lot. Plus that is not even their population of the Ice Mountains Kingdom. Also, this kingdom borders the Pride Lands. If Kion wanted to go visit the Pride Lands, he could travel through this land.

"That is a lot of troops you have," Nirmala said closing her mouth.

"Yes, it is, but only half of those troops are occupied. Divisions 4, 5, and 6 are in reserve and can be called upon at any time. If we to be allies we could send a division of troops over to the Tree of Life if you need help fighting off some insurgents," Lupe said.

"Insurgents?" Rani asked.

"Unwanted guest," Lupe rephrased.

"Well, I'm glad we ran into you then. You have given me and my mate a lot to think about. I will talk to him about this," Rani said as she and the Night Pride turned around to head back to the Tree of Life.

"Indeed. If you agree in joining an alliance with us we could send Redstone to help you get rid of the Kuibo. He is an excellent tracker and our personal royal adviser. He knows how to get the job done," Lupe told them as they walked off.

"That would be great. We will come back as soon as I tell my mate and get some rest myself," Rani shouted over her shoulder as she and the Night Pride disappeared into the night.

Lupe and Artemis then looked at each other. Lupe was the first to break the silence, "Ok troops back on your patrol!" he shouted.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" all of them shouted in perfect unison. Then they started to walk off

"Thank you for alerting us immediately Skauti (Scout in Swahili)," Lupe said as he looked at an all-black falcon who just came down from an unknown location and landed in front of Lupe and Artemis.

"Yes, of course, your majesty," the falcon said he bowed his head.

Skauti then took back off to do his job. Like Redstone, he also had the leaf marking on his left-wing.

* * *

The sun was coming up and it seemed like Kuibo did not bother anyone else. Which in the long run was not good? Who knows what that animal is planning? Rani, Nirmala, and Surak got back to the Tree of Life Baliyo were outside waiting with Kion by his side.

Earlier, Rani found Ullu on their way back and ordered her to wake Kion and get Baliyo if he is ok. Ullu did so and both lions were waiting for them at the Tree.

"Kion," Rani said as she came and nuzzled him.

"Rani. Ullu said you wanted to tell us something," Kion said as they pulled away.

"Ya, sis, what happened?" Baliyo asked.

"Well, we accidentally wandered out of the Tree of Life territory," Rani reasoned.

"How?" both Kion and Baliyo asked.

"I don't know but we did. When we did, an army of wolves responded and surrounded us before we even knew they did," Rani explained.

"Did they do anything to you?" Kion said stepping up to Rani.

"No, they didn't. They knew about Queen Janna. She didn't just stop at the Tree of Life. The King and Queen of that new land said she helped them get back into a unified and powerful kingdom," Rani said as she started to tear up a little.

Kion saw this and hugged her, "Rani, she was a good queen. By you now knowing this she is better than we even thought of. Her influence is everywhere."

"Thank you Kion," Rani said as she calmed herself down. After that, she spoke again, "The King and Queen want to have an alliance with us. They say they could send over one of their own to help deal with the Kuibo situation."

"That would be great. No one else will get hurt," Baliyo said coming up.

"It would, wouldn't," Kion said, "Rani you and the rest of the Night Pride need to rest. We will go to this Kingdom later when you are rested."

"Thank you Kion," Rani yawned.

* * *

_AN: There you go. There is chapter two of this story. Thank you for the reviews. I will try and update as soon as possible but Lacrosse, school, and other things in my life hold me back. So, don't kill me for not updating. _

_Atlas Guardian OUT. _


	3. A Bigger Enemy

_AN: Ok. This is the third chapter of the story. I am loving the support and ideas that keep flooding in. Keep in mind I am in school and I will not update as often as I want. I am also trying to work on my other stories. If you would like to go and check them out, go ahead._

**New Place, A New Adventure**

**Chapter 3 **

**A Bigger Enemy**

Kion and the rest of the Day Pride (Lion Guard. Imaginative, I know) were doing their patrol. It has been a couple of hours and the sun is at its highest. At this time Kion and the rest of them walked back to the Tree and met up with the Night Pride. When they arrived Rani was up and waiting.

"You ready?" Kion asked his Queen.

"Yep, are you. You haven't seen them yet," Rani responded.

"I can't wait to see a wolf. I've never seen one before," exclaimed Bunga.

"I am too, but I am also surprised. Wolves are very territorial they would never let unknown animals into their land," said Ono on Beshte's back.

"Well, they said they wanted to be allies and considering it is the Ice Mountains Kingdom, they could be great friends. Also, they have an entire army of animals," Surak said walking out of the tree.

"Did you say Ice Mountains Kingdom?" asked Kion, "I think you did last night but it slipped my mind."

"Yes?" Surak questioned.

"Kion? What is it?" asked Rani.

"Nothing, it's just my dad told me that the land was only a legend. The legend said that it is ruled by what they call an all-powerful wolf. The wolf is either male or female. Legend also said that they are powerful as they have special powers that they could pass onto their pups while still having the same powers," Kion explained.

Rani looked to Surak for advice, "Well, what do you think Surak?"

"I believe Kion may be right, and I can assume that the powerful wolf was Lupe, their King," Surak said.

"How so?" asked Nirmala.

"Did you not see the glow in his eyes when he mentioned Queen Janna?" Surak questioned.

Rani and Nirmala looked at each other and thought.

"Come to think of it. I think I did see his eyes glow, but not a lot," Nirmala said.

"I didn't," Rani said, "But anyway, we best get going.

Just as the Day and Night Prides were leaving. They heard what sounded like a stampede coming from the north. The direction that they were heading.

"Anga? Could you see what that noise is?" Kion ordered.

"Yep," said Anga as she flew up to see. When she got high enough, she looked hard to find where the noise is coming from. What she saw was a pack of wolves of varying types and other canines like jackals, etc. She also saw a wolf being carried on a polar bear that looked nearly dead. The lead wolf had a light blue glow in his eyes, and he was running ahead of the pack of animals with a falcon and what looked like a maned wolf.

Anga came back down, but before she could say anything the two wolves were already in front of Kion and Rani.

* * *

Earlier-

A wolf, known as Asukari, Lupe and Artemis's only son, was on a mission with his 'Wolf Guard'. Their mission was to identify an evil that may threaten the peace of the land.

His Guard consisted of, Thunder the strongest who was a coyote, Rápida who was the fastest and was a maned wolf, Nýchia was a red fox, like Redstone but younger and has a silver mutation coloring. She is the team's digger/trapper. It is a position that makes traps for enemies. She can also dig out small holes to hide in. Next is Clara who is a New Guinea Singing Dog she is the bravest on the team. Taseaa is next and she is an Ethiopian Wolf. She is the team's keenest of sight. Khushaboo is a Golden Jackal who is the smartest of the team and helps Asukari with a lot of decision making. Ladaee is a Side-striped Jackal and is the team stealthy and good partner with Khoj who is next on the list. Khoj is a Bush Dog. He is the team's scout. He is good at what he does and always keeps Asukari two steps ahead of every enemy. Now finally, Chaal. He is a Raccoon Dog/Tanuki. Like Khoj he is a scout but is a master of disguise and infiltrate almost anything.

All of them were looking for evil in the mystic lands of Oceania. Oceania is not just land but ocean as well hints the name. In fact, the Lion Guard passed through here on their way to the tree of life. It is also where they met Ora. Anyway, Asukari and his friends all thought that Oceania was a beautiful place and full of life. Plants and animals would be everywhere.

That beautiful place was nowhere to be seen. Nothing but carnage and dead plants and animals everywhere. The plants were burned, and the animals' bodies were lined up in a line. Each one of their throats slit like they were executed.

Asukari walked around and was astonished by how bad the situation was.

"Asukari!" yelled Khoj, "Come quick!"

Asukari and his best friend Rana, who was at his side and is a female Himalayan Wolf, ran over to Khoj. Khoj was looking at a mark. The mark was a scar over an eye in the dirt.

"What is that?" asked Nýchia.

"Khushaboo? Do you have any idea what this is?" asked Asukari.

Khushaboo walked up to the mark and gasped as soon he saw it, "No, it can't be. Narbe!"

"No, impossible, no way that lion did all this and plus he was forced out of here. A year ago, none other than by us. How could he have done this?" Asukari spoke.

"Let's just say I have made some new friends," said a lion who was standing on a cliff above the Wolf Guard.

"Narbe!" the guard growled.

"HAHA. I like how you all still know my name. But now, my friends and I need to get to a volcano. You will not stop me from taking over and killing your parents Asukari. You will not stand a chance," Narbe said as he and his henchmen left.

"No, we can't let them get away. If we do who knows what is going to happen," Rana said looking to Asukari.

"Your right, wolf guard, we need to stop Narbe before they get to the volcano that is on the edge of the east side of the Ice Mountains," Asukari ordered. Like his father, his eyes started to glow blue a bit.

"Wait!" Thunder said, lifting some debris off a survivor apparently. They were injured, but alive.

They coughed, clearing the dust from their throats. "Dere's more o' us 'round 'ere, survivors! Trapped!" The strange creature said, alerting them.

Asukari growled in response, knowing that splitting his guard was exactly what Narbe wanted. With reluctance, he did such a thing; asking those of his guard that were willing to stay behind and help with the survivors and clean up.

Narbe laughed to himself, purposely leading them to areas he's already been through, causing the guard of Asukari to split even more for survivors and the such.

"Rápida, Clara, Khoj, Ladee, and Khushaboo. You are with me. Everyone else stays here and help the survivors," Asukari said.

The wolf knew exactly what he was doing, diving him, his guard and friends up so defending the next place would be difficult. He growled in frustration, glancing back at the mess, before charging forwards to try and catch this lion of destruction.

Rana came up to him and said, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not. For your own protection stay here with the rest of the guard. You take over the rescue operation," Asukari ordered his best friend.

Rana nuzzled Asukari gently and said, "Ok, *sigh* stay safe. Please come back alive."

"Will do," Asukari responded.

Asukari, with is remaining guard members, left and headed to the volcano they knew Narbe would go to. Volcano Uharibifu, which is by the eastern border of the Ice Mountains. (The same Volcano in the Outlands).

"The only thing that stands in my way is you and your father, Asukari," Narbe insulted, "You and your father will die to me and my new helpers. The evil lions of the past."

"Is that your whole plan. Kill me and my father so you can what, murder others?" Asukari yelled back.

"Not just me but the lions of the past like me. Scar is one of them."

"You can't bring back Scar," Clara laughed but then leaned to Asukari, "Can he?"

"Only if he has a Bakora staff," Asukari said.

"I have more than just one staff. I have ten. Ten evil lions and I will rule all the kingdoms after the Ice Mountains fall," Narbe evilly laughed.

Now, the two factions of animal's clash in a fighting match.

Asukari barked orders, "Rapida! Try to stop those two! Khushaboo, Ladee! Try to get those Bakoras back!" He slapped aside a cheetah before pouncing a leopard off to the side to stop it from cornering them. He growled as a fire started from the dry ground on the edge of Oceania. Asukari was tackled, he wrestled with the odd spotted cat eventually tossing him off, a quick look around and a snarl. "Khoj, try and stop the fire!"

"I'll try," Khoj responded.

"Clara, help me deal with Narbe!" Asukari yelled again

"Certainly" Clara replied.

Narbe was now the one with the Bakoras in his jaws, he chuckled darkly at the two that followed. He barely stopped as they reached the Outlands, looking back to see a small tigon manage to stop the New Guinea Singing Dog respectively forcing Asukari to make a choice. An annoyed growl was simply responded to with an amused laughing.

Clara shouted, "Go! I got this!"

Asukari looked at his friend for a moment, smiling when Clara nodded and with that, the wolf chased the lion into the volcano. Narbe tossed the staffs to the side, a large paw stepped onto them keep the wolf from getting hold of them.

"My friends, it matters not that we have a visitor, even if he's one with the kind of power we need," Narbe announced manically.

Buka, a liger, pinned Asukari. The evil lion used the distraction to kick the staffs back as he joined the fight – a staff rolled, finally falling off the edge into the lava with a hiss.

Asukari managed to get free by chomping down hard on one of the liger's paws causing him to roar out. Although, he received a mighty paw to his face leaving scratches along his muzzle and cheek as he yelped.

Flailing a paw, he managed to hit the liger in the eye causing the cat great pain as he backed off, for now, the lion, however, wouldn't allow this and grasped the wolf in a hold, claws digging deeply from the fur and skin as he bit him harshly along his hind legs and tail while pulling his fur out. Asukari struggled to kick with his hind legs however the pain prevented the use as he then tried to turn his head to nip at the lion; which didn't work as well as he'd have liked having not been as flexible as a feline. Clara, in this case, was the canine that had that advantage. As the male let up the wolf, the liger hit his claws everywhere along with the wolf, biting clawing the weakened wolf.

Asukari finally collapsed from exhaustion, but also due to the pain he felt. The lion grabbed him in his jaws, dragging him out of the volcano and not caring any about the noises the canine made as a result. "Let this be a message, for I am Narbe, son and the true heir of Scar!" He roared, shaking his dark blackish mane laughing after as he left the wolf to his fate.

Asukari only managed one last growl, not caring whether they heard or not. He tried to get up, only to fall back over. Narbe growled and picked Asukari back up and threw him out of the volcano.

Rápida, Clara, Khoj, Ladaee, and Khushaboo finished dealing with the enemy because the enemy retreated into the volcano. The five animals looked around thinking they won with only and few scratches here and there. That is when they saw a gray lump of fur on the ground not too far away.

* * *

Some time passed. Nychia leads a small amount of the guard who were with her. They came up to the rest of them who were surrounding Asukari's limp body. Once they saw he state their friend they gasped. "I'll go alert the rest of the guard. Get him to the den pronto!" ordered Nychia.

* * *

In the Ice Mountains, Lupe and Artemis were sleeping in their massive den. The past night had them thinking though. They knew the tree of life was so close but never knew that the Night Pride even excited. They were sleeping soundly until Redstone, the red fox, and Skauti, the falcon, came in and came to a halt. They were meet by one of the guards that were guarding the King and Queen.

"What are you doing here. The King and Queen need sleep," the guard said.

"I know, I know, but I have news about their son, Asukari," Redstone said as fast as he could. The guard paused for a moment and stared are him.

"Asukari's back?" the guard questioned.

"Yes, but- I need to speak with the King and Queen before-," Redstone said but then was cut off from howling.

The howling woke Lupe and Artemis from their slumber. Usually, the howling meant there was an attack, so the fourth division of the army also sprung from their sleep and ran out of the massive cave. Lupe and Artemis followed and then were followed by Redstone and Skauti who looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

"Your Majesties!" yelled Rana the Himalayan wolf as she ran up to the King and Queen crying.

"Rana, what happened?" asked Artemis worryingly.

Rana ran up to Artemis and hugged her tightly, "Its Asukari."

Lupe went white as the snow on the ground. Rana just ran up to him crying and she said that there is something wrong with Asukari, his only son. Lupe ran passed Rana and Artemis. He ran in front of his army who were all stopped at the sight they were seeing. Asukari, being carried by the Wolf Guard and almost motionless.

"What in the Mountains happened!" Lupe yelled in anger. He ran up to his son and had the Wolf Guard lay him down.

Asukari was barely alive but managed to say, "Father, he's coming. Narbe is coming."

Lupe's eye went wide. Narbe has risen again. This time he might just succeed.

* * *

_AN: Umm well, Kiubo will appear on one side what side do you think?_

_Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this third chapter. This is only getting interesting. _

_News: I have started a Discord Fanfiction Server. Here you can join me and others in discussion for story ideas and just have fun. I noticed that I could only make one Community in Fanfiction, so I made a Discord server to have everyone join. _

_If you want to join, then here is the server code._

_discord . gg / yHtMvGf _

_Of course, there are no spaces. Make sure you have a discord account and you can join. See you in the Atlas Guardians Server. _


End file.
